Fire and Air: Beginnings
by Zozeebobs
Summary: When you've been a prisoner for two years, you learn a few things. You learn to make the seconds count. You learn how cruel humanity can be. And how to survive. Well, they can try and take me back, but I'm not going to let that happen. Because now I have something to fight for. A reason to live… And die. This is my story. (Set after the Firebending Master's episode. ZukoxOC)
1. Chains

CHAINS

_Seria's POV_

"Come on faster!" A voice shouted.

_Faster? How can I go any faster?_

Nonetheless, I forced my feet to move a little quicker. My limbs, tired and heavy and hurting, marched forward mechanically, my feet dragging along the ground. My hands were in shackles in front of me, the long chain clipped onto the saddle of the Komodo rhino ridden by one of the Firenation soldiers up ahead.

The sun was high and the day was dusty and hot. I'd been walking for hours and felt the effects of dehydration begin to creep up on me like a snake. We'd been travelling for two days straight now and I don't think I could make it any further. The soldiers had been riding the entire time. But me? I didn't get a rhino. Scum don't get rhinos. They don't get anything.

"Come on!" The soldier jeered again, yanking on my chains. I stumbled but managed to stop myself from sprawling onto the dirt at the last minute. A year ago I would've fought back, but now I knew better.

My stomach growled. I licked my parched lips wishfully. I hadn't eaten anything all day. In fact the only food I'd had in the two days of travelling was a piece of bread and a mouldy moonpeach.

I bowed my head in despair and let my hacked brown hair fall, hiding my face. I shuffled forwards, using the rhino's momentum to pull me also.

We walked for another hour or so before they finally decided to stop and make camp. It was midday and the burning sun was at its peak. They'd tied the chain around the tree; I didn't even have the strength to pull at it. The soldiers were sitting around a pot hung above a fire, steaming bowls of food in their hands. The idiots were laughing and joking and getting quite drunk by the sounds of things. I stayed quiet, hoping they'll ignore me.

No such luck.

_Zuko's POV_

I sighed trying hard to not blow up. We'd run out of food back where we'd made camp. Katara had asked Sokka and me to try and find some meat. Sokka had been bragging about how he was "the best hunter back at home" and yet, so far we hadn't managed to catch a single thing.

"Sokka can we go back now?" I said impatiently as I walked through the undergrowth behind him, swiping at some bug buzzing around my face. It refused to go away and I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. "We're obviously not going to catch anything."

Sokka's shoulders stiffened slightly and continued trekking through the forest more vigorously. "That's because you scared them all off!" he huffed as he went.

I resisted rolling my eyes and opened my mouth, meaning to come back with a sharp response.

I didn't get the chance as suddenly there was the sound of raucous laughter. Sokka and I looked at each other. It sounded nearby.

I looked up and sure enough there was a thin trail of smoke rising to the sky.

"Let's check it out," Sokka said, lowering his voice.

I nodded and we quietly crept through the shadows towards the direction of the smoke. To our surprise, we saw a group of Firenation soldiers sitting around a fire. There were Komodo rhinos chained up and a tent had been pitched.

"Whoa," Sokka said. He crouched beside me. "They're so close."

I said nothing. There was something on the edge of the campsite.

"Come on we'd better go–"

"Wait!" I hissed grabbing his arm.

"What?"

"Over there. Is that a… girl? Chained to the tree."

I heard Sokka's breath catch. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

I looked at the girl. She was in chains and wearing Firenation prison clothes. She had her eyes closed and looked as if she was trying to wish the world away. She seemed tired. Extremely tired and as I looked I was reluctant to walk away.

One of the soldiers stood up suddenly, an evil smile coating his face, and walked over to the girl.

"Uh-oh," Sokka mutters. I nodded in agreement: This can't be good.

_Seria's POV_

"Want some food, scum?"

I winced at the harsh tone and opened my eyes. It was General Chen. The guy in charge. The worst. Renowned for making the hardest prisoner cry and getting too involved with punishments. His appearance was enough to make people cower.

He was simply drained of all colour. The long white-blonde hair that had been drawn back into a ponytail only seemed to make his face harsher. His features were that of a handsome man, sharply defined, clear eyes, strong jaw, yet I knew better. Much better. And right now, that face beautiful enough to make the village girls swoon, had been made ugly by a sinister sneer of cold hatred.

_Don't panic, don't panic, _I told myself uselessly as my heart began to hammer._ Maybe he'll go away._

"I've got some real nice stew here," he spoke casually, bringing a steaming bowl from behind his back as if revealing a prize. He brought the stew right under my nose. _"Real good._"

Damn, it really did smell good. My mouth began to water and, before I could stop it, my stomach growled. I winced as he grinned.

"It's okay. You can have it," Chen said. He put the bowl on the ground in front of him. I didn't move, not trusting. "It's alright. Eat."

I tried to ignore my stomach. Tried to ignore the stew. But I couldn't resist. I reached out my chained hands cautiously towards the bowl, like some wild animal cautious of a trap. But when my fingers were almost touching the bowl, a boot slammed down on my hands. I screamed as my fingers were crushed under the general's heavy shoe.

Everyone around the fire laughed. At me. Heat flushed my face as I cursed myself. Why had I fallen for that?

"As if scum like you deserve anything," the General laughed. His boot was still on my hand and he twisted it. I bit my lip as my fingers were twisted. Tears sprung to my eyes.

The boot came off and I pulled my hands away quickly. I went to scoot backwards but he caught hold of the chain and drew me close. The general leaned into me and cupped my face in his meaty hands. "You know," he purred. I could smell the beer on his breath. "If you want to eat we could come to some… agreement." His hands dropped to my chest.

Indignation overcame my better judgement and I spat at his face.

"Argh!" he roared and wiped the spit from his eyes.

"Go to hell!" I yelled hoarsely and kicked him off of me, trying to roll away from him but was unsuccessful thanks to the chains.

Chen glared at me. "You'll regret that!" With his face twisted in anger, he grabbed the chain and with firebending, began to heat it. The chain glowed orange as the heat travelled closer to my wrists.

My eyes grew wide and I tried to pull away, stumbling back as far as the chain would let me. "No! No, please!" I begged struggling to get away, instantly regretting my reaction.

He just smirked and the glow travelled quicker. I whimpered as the glow reached my wrists. At first there was nothing, but was quickly replaced by a searing and unbearable pain. A scream tore out of me, as my wrists were on fire. There were more laughs from the soldiers and Chen, but I could no longer see them as a red had spread throughout my vision. I was drowning in the fire. There was fire all around me. And screaming. Shouting. From me?

But I didn't have time to find out as I slipped into sweet unconsciousness.

_Zuko's POV_

"Sokka we've got to intervene!" I whispered as the firebender put the bowl down, not trusting him one bit.

"He's just giving her some food," Sokka said uncertainly and I give him a look.

"Do you really believe that?" I hissed.

Sokka hesitates. "But we're outnumbered! We don't want the Firenation to find out about us. What if they find out that Aang's still alive? It's too risky."

Suddenly there was a yell and our attention turns back towards the girl. As soon as I see the guy's boot on her hand, I lunged forwards.

"Zuko!" Sokka grabbed me back. "Stay down. There's nothing we can do."

"Of course there is!" I want to shout it but it comes out in a hoarse whisper. I clench my fists as I watch the creep go closer to her.

She pushes him off. And spits. And I can't help but smile. But then something goes wrong. He's heating the chains.

"Sokka!" I hiss at him.

"He's just scaring her," Sokka says, but he sounds doubtful.

She screams, a sound that makes me freeze in horror, and I can't stand it any longer. With a roar of anger, I burst out of trees and unleash a torrent of fire-blasts at the guy who had heated the chain. Instantly he lets go to defend himself, shouting out as I burn his shoulder and he lands heavily on his back. I turn and see the girl crumple to the ground, unconscious. The soldiers were all fumbling for their weapons and into stance but I'm more than ready for them. I whirled on them and shoot fire in all directions, with a ferocity that I didn't even recognise. Sokka joined me and clubbed a few round the head, knocking them out.

With a last blast at the chain-heater, I turned to the girl and broke the chain with firebending. Gently I picked her up: She weighed next to nothing. The girl groaned and for a second her eyes were open. They were a bright, almost unnatural, blue.

"Don't worry," I told her pushing down the anger bubbling up inside me. "You're safe. We'll take care of things." There was a slight sigh from her. Then she black out again.

"Zuko! Come on let's go!" Sokka yelled at me, fending off two soldiers. We broke into a run. A tree next to me burst into flames as we ran back into the forest. It was a close miss. We zig-zagged through the forest and circled back round to the Western Air Temple to shake them off. We climbed on Appa and flew down to where we'd made camp. Sokka was shaking his head in disgust at the girl's condition, muttering about giving them a piece of his mind. Or his fist. I wasn't paying attention.

Finally, we arrived. I jumped off before the Bison touched the ground, still holding the girl.

"Katara!" I yelled striding into camp. "Katara I need you!"


	2. Surprises

SURPRISES

_Seria's POV_

After the darkness came, I thought that for a few moments in this stupid life, I could get some peace. I guess I didn't even deserve that.

Memories, strong and painful, came back to haunt me, emerging from the darkness like islands breaking the surface of the sea. A house burning. A filthy prison cell. The soldiers' leering at me. General Chen.

And a boy. With a scar.

That was a puzzle. The memory felt so real. Though I can't remember ever meeting a boy like him.

_Don't worry. You're safe. We'll take care of things._

It made me want to laugh. _When was the last time I was safe?_ I thought. Then the memories returned in a brutal backlash to the dry humour I'd just had.

Just when the memories became unbearable, a wave of darkness washed over me which mercifully extinguished all the thoughts and pain. I was grateful as I began to sink further into the depths of unconsciousness. Slowly, I fell away.

_Zuko's POV_

"Zuko."

I looked up from my hands. Katara was standing over me, hands on hips.

"Are you going to eat that or what?" she gestured towards my untouched plate of food.

I was surprised. _How long had that been there for?_

"Oh yeah. I was going to eat that later," I lied rubbing my eyes with my knuckles.

There was a sigh and Katara crouched down beside me, her voice a little gentler. "I've done all I can, Zuko. She's fine. I've put her into a peaceful state to help heal her; she needs to come back round naturally. Get some sleep."

I watched her walk away. Everyone else was asleep around the fire. Except me. I was sitting next to an unconscious girl on the floor, right on the edge of the fire's glow and warmth. Katara went back to her sleeping bag in between Sokka and the Avatar. _Aang._ Not 'The Avatar' anymore.

I rubbed the back of my neck: It was tense with stress. Even more than usual. I knew that there was no way I was going to sleep.

I turned back to the girl. She was asleep on some blankets we'd laid down for her. She had been asleep for a whole day and a bit. It was nearly dawn now and everyone's been asleep for hours - except me. Not that it's anything different. This whole transformation thing wasn't working out so smoothly. I was still treated a bit like an outsider in the group. I think Aang had accepted me since we'd found the Sun Warriors , but not the others. I didn't blame them really.

Sighing, I cracked my knuckles contemplating the idea of actually trying to get to sleep. But then I remembered her scream, the laughs of the soldiers and I clenched my teeth. We'd certainly given everyone in camp a shock when we brought the girl back, many are still disbelieving and bitter towards the soldiers once we'd retold what had happened – especially Sokka as he had seen it with me. Yet there was such a white hot anger inside of me that I couldn't compare it to anyone else's. I was so angry… and ashamed. Ashamed to be Firenation at that moment. Ashamed to have ever been on the same side as those guys.

_Dammit_ _if I ever meet that blond bastard again I swear_ –

A groan made me look up: It was the girl. Everything washed away as I leaned forward.

She was finally waking up.

_Seria's POV_

I emerged from my peaceful wave of sleep. For a second I just closed my eyes, remembering the peace I'd just had. The blissful serenity.

Then I felt the pain in my wrists and I remembered everything. A groan escaped my lips. I couldn't stand to face the agony that I knew awaited me.

_General Chen is really going to have it in for me now._

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes expecting to be back in a prison cell.

And saw the boy with the scar sitting next to me.

He was watching me with cool amber eyes. For once, there wasn't disdain or disgust in them like I expected from the soldiers. Something else. A certain… softness? Was that right? It was something I hadn't come across for a long time.

I looked around me and saw buildings hanging upside down, attached to the underside of a cliff. It all seemed so bizarre.

"What–" I muttered. "I'm dreaming?"

The boy chuckled. In… relief?

"No. No you're not dreaming," he said. "You're at the Western Air Temple. You're among friends."

_Air Temple? Friends?_

I tried to sit up.

"Careful." The boy said placing a hand on my shoulder and pushing me back down gently but firmly. I noticed the blankets around me.

"What happened?" I rubbed my aching forehead and realised that I had bandages wrapped from my hands to my elbows.

"We got you away from those monsters," he almost growled it. "Katara healed you and you've been asleep ever since."

"Who's Kat–" I stopped, the reality of my situation finally hitting me. Did he just say that I was away from them? Was I actually _free_?

I gripped the guy's arm. "The soldiers are gone?" I asked him seriously, my eyes searching his face for any trace of a lie. I half expected General Chen to appear behind me, laughing at my stupidity for really believing I'd got away. Hope was a messy thing.

He seemed surprised at my urgency. "They're gone," He assured me.

And I smiled. I smiled so wide that I thought my face would crack in two. Tears actually leaked from my eyes as I realised that after years of torture, I was _free_.

I turned my eyes towards the boy.

"You saved me?" I asked voice thick and full of emotion.

He stumbled through his words. "Well, um… I guess so."

I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. My saviour. He tensed and I broke away.

"Thank you." I put everything behind those two words.

For a moment, the hardness of his face disappeared. Surprise lit his face and was replaced by a shade of red.

"You're welcome," He mumbled looking down.

It was my turn to laugh. Though the sound was gravelly as if it was made of rust; it had been too long.

"I didn't get your name," I said.

"Zuko."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Seria."

He looked at me strangely. Then out towards the sky. The sun was just rising, stretching its watery light across the sky. "You should meet the others." Zuko said, not meeting my eyes.

"Others?" I questioned. He gestured towards the campfire and I realised that there were people asleep around it.

"I'll wake them up," said Zuko.

"Already awake!" yelled a small boy with a helmet way too big for him, scaring the life out of me. "My name's The Duke. What's yours?"

Before I could answer, there was another person yelling.

"Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" whined a guy with a ponytail. Then he saw me. "Hey! You're awake."

"Um... I guess," I mumbled, unsure of him. But he wasn't listening to me. He was already waking everyone else up. I was getting uneasy at all these people.

"Sokka…" Zuko sighed. I think he noticed my discomfort.

Too late. Everyone was up. By the looks of their clothes, there were people from all four nations. Wait, I mean three nations of course. No Air Nation anymore.

"What a weird group," I mutter. I heard Zuko laughed beside me. It was a nice sound.

"You feeling better?" asked a girl with brown wavy hair who was wearing water tribe clothing.

"Yeah… a little." I muttered, conscious that eight pairs of eyes were trained on me.

"That's great!" came a boy's voice at the back. A boy jumped into view, grinning at me.

My mouth swung open in disbelief. The boy was wearing Air Nomad clothing and had blue arrow tattoos on arms and head.

"You-You're the Avatar?" I stuttered.

"That's right," he said.

There was a moments silence as I collected my thoughts. Then I grinned. "You're an airbender!"

"Um… yes?" said the Avatar, a little taken aback by my eagerness.

_Oh, he doesn't know!_

Still grinning I stood up, ignoring the pain that shot through my body. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

Then I stepped to the side and shot my arm forward, shooting air from my hand. The simplest move of Airbending.

After my little surprise, I turned back around to see shock faces. Then the Avatar's face slowly lit up into a massive smile.


	3. Ancestors

ANCESTORS

"This is so incredible!" The Avatar cried in delight. "I had no idea that there was another airbender alive!"

I grinned at him, as happy as he was. I couldn't believe my luck. All my life I've wanted a teacher. Or – more specifically – the Avatar: The last airbender.

Well… With the exception of me anyway.

In prison, I'd been determined to search the world if I had to. When I escaped. To find him. And here he was. Right in front of me. I couldn't let this opportunity slip.

"Please," I said grabbing his hands to get his attention. He turned to me, his mouth open in a huge grin. "Teach me airbending."

The Avatar smiled. "Yes! Yes, of course! I'll teach you everything I know."

I resisted the urge to hug him. Instead, I managed a bow. "Thank you. You don't know what this means to me... er… Avatar."

"Call me Aang," he said bowing back.

I smiled. "Seria."

He grinned at me. It struck me at how young he was. This was the guy who was supposed to defeat the Firelord? I always thought the avatar was one-hundred-and-something. Guess that was an erroneous rumour. This guy looked no more than twelve.

He surprised me by running off suddenly.

I stared as Aang grabbed a… a glider? Wow, I _had_ to get one of those! I watched in awe as Aang launched himself off the side of the building and just started flying. He proceeded to do loop-the-loops and other crazy tricks, twisting and turning like a leaf in the air. I wished I could join him.

"Are there others?"

I reluctantly dragged my gaze from Aang to the group in front of me. The pony-tail-guy had just spoken. I shrugged. "As much as I know, I'm the only other airbender other than Aang." I said vaguely, not wanting to go into detail.

"How come you're still alive? What happened?" He continued.

I winced. _Wouldn't this guy just shut up?_ I was painfully close to breaking down.

"Sokka!" a water-tribe girl said sharply, whacking him on the arm. "She's just woken up! She's probably starving." She turned to me smiling sweetly. "Ignore my oaf of a brother. Someone dropped him when he was a baby we all think. I'm Katara. Do you want something to eat?"

"I'd love some food, thanks." I replied with an amused smile on my lips as I watched Sokka stomp off in indignation.

I was introduced to everyone, while the food cooked. There really was someone from every nation. There were people from the two water tribe siblings to the avatar to a small earthbender girl with attitude. This really was a strange group.

Zuko was the only one from the Firenation, I'm guessing anyway because of his clothes. I was glad. I don't think I could cope with another one. I wondered if he was a rebel or something. Well he had to be if he's on the Avatar's side. Against the Firelord. Against the soldiers. Against Chen.

For a moment, I wondered about the scar on his left eye and how he'd got it. He'd been hurt by a firebender – just like I had. In that I found some comfort.

Aang came back and seemed eager to begin my lessons straight away. Thankfully, Katara came to my rescue.

"She's hurt, Aang! There's no way she can airbend yet."

With reluctance he backed off.

I couldn't help but laugh at the puppy-eyed face he made and sat down by the fire warming my hands. It may be summer but up here, at this height, the air was freezing.

When food was ready, a girl named Toph came and brought me a bowl of rice.

"Eat it if you can," She said thrusting the bowl into my bandaged hands. "Sugarqueen's blaming me for burning the rice–"

She stopped. I was shovelling the rice down me like there was tomorrow – I must have looked like an animal. But I didn't care. I wouldn't have cared if she had handed me a bowl of raw rice. It was food.

Toph whistled as I handed back an empty bowl. "I'll get you some more…"

Two bowls of rice later, I felt sick. The rice had expanded in my non-existent stomach and it wasn't boding well. I groaned. Why was I so_ stupid_?

Footsteps came closer and then someone sat down beside me. Zuko. At first we sat down in silence. Then he spoke up.

"They're going to want to know what happened."

I sighed and hugged my legs close to me. "I know," I whispered. I wasn't looking forward to it.

There was a pause. "I'm sorry," he said.

I was surprised. I glanced at him through my lashes. His face was serious. "What for?"

He shifted and was about to speak further but that loudmouth Sokka interrupted him. "I know you guys are getting along smoothly and all, but we've got some questions."

I wanted to shrink up into a ball. I didn't want to face this.

Aang came over and sat down on the other side of me. "Yeah! I really want to know what happened. How did you – or your ancestors rather – escape?"

I laughed at his eagerness. That part I could do. The bit that didn't include me. "Okay." I said.

One by one, everyone came to sit round the fire. I looked around then began.

"My great grandfather was a monk in the Southern Air temple–"

"Southern Air Temple!" Aang interrupted. "Hey maybe I know him!"

"How could you have known him?" I raised an incredulous eyebrow. "This was over a hundred years ago!"

Aang opened his mouth to speak but Sokka silenced him. "Shush! Seria's telling her story!"

I gave Aang an apologetic look before continuing. "Anyway, my great-grandfather had actually got news of the Firebenders that were coming. There were travellers who had seen an army walking this way. He was worried. Everyone told him that things would be sorted out peacefully but my great-grandfather didn't listen. You see, he had a baby girl whom of which he was very fond of. He had some friends in the Earth Kingdom – good friends – and sent his daughter over there to be on the safe side. There was no mother. The daughter was my grandmother. And – well, you know what happened to the Air Nomads."

Everyone nodded solemnly. Aang in particular was very quiet, staring hard at the flames.

"The friends continued to look after my grandmother. They were overjoyed when she turned out to be an airbender. But they were also scared that the Firenation would find out about her and kill her as well. So they kept her hidden. A secret. Not being airbenders themselves, they taught her some moves as best as they could through books and scriptures. My grandmother grew up as an orphan and years later fell in love. The airbending gift didn't pass on to my father. My grandmother was disappointed but loved her son anyway. Then I came along..." I took a breath, remembering the shock I'd felt at four years old, blowing away the neighbour's cat by accident. "My grandmother was too old to show me properly but she managed to teach me the basics. And so here I am."

I looked around. Everyone seemed to be digesting what I'd just said. Maybe I'd get away with not telling them the rest. I tried to hide a smile.

Then Toph spoke up. "Wait. That's not it is it?"

My heart sank. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah that can't be the end," Sokka said. "How did you end up with the soldiers?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled.

"Why?"

That was it. I stood up abruptly. "Thanks for dinner," I blurted before I ran from the campfire and around a corner of the building to where the walls had collapsed and I had the open sky in front of me.

I couldn't tell them. Not yet. Not now.

It was something I wanted to keep buried and yet, it seemed so adamant on reappearing.

Why couldn't I do this? Why did it always have to happen to _me_? Regret filled me as I sat down on the edge of the building, my legs dangling in the air, and began to cry.


	4. On the edge

ON THE EDGE

_Zuko's POV_

"Sokka!" I shouted. Everyone turned to me, surprised that I had been the one to break the silence. "What did you do that for? It was obvious she was upset! Are you some sort of _idiot_?"

Sokka whirled on me. "How was I supposed to know she would throw a tantrum?! I just asked her a question–"

"A really _personal_ question - can't you see that she doesn't want to tell us? She's just met us!"

"Well I obviously didn't–"

"Alright you guys!" yelled Katara.

I realised that in my anger, I'd managed to make the campfire grow until it was a twisting vortex nearly touching the ceiling. Everyone had scuffled back. _Control… _I unclenched my fists and the fire dropped down to normal size.

Katara spoke to me. "Zuko, he didn't mean to make her upset. He's just too blunt and insensitive to see these things."

"Yeah, yeah," Sokka muttered. "I'm still here you know."

"That's the point! Not that you and your bluntness would understand," Toph laughed. Katara smiled a little as well. I didn't. Not one bit.

Aang suddenly stood up. He didn't look at anyone as he walked away without a word. Katara looked at him worriedly. "Just let Seria have some time alone. She'll come around," she said following Aang out.

I rolled my eyes. _Hypocrite. _

I thought about the distress Seria had felt and I knew that I couldn't just stand there doing nothing. Frowning, I walked away from the fire.

"Hey! Where are you going?" called the Eartbender named Haru. "I thought Katara said–"

"I don't care what she said," I growled not turning around. No one stopped me as I turned the corner to where Seria had run past.

_Seria's POV_

It wasn't their fault – I knew that. It was mine. For some reason I couldn't answer a stupid question.

But I couldn't help it. I didn't want to bring out those memories. I think I'd rather eat a thousand mouldy moonpeaches than do that. And I _hate_ moonpeaches.

I sat on the edge of the building, my bare feet turning blue as they dangled in the air. How I wish I could just jump off. To fly. Like Aang had done before. I bet it would feel amazing. To be surrounded by nothing but air.

_And… why not?_

I paused and stood up slowly. My toes were hanging over the edge and the wind buffeted me. When I looked down, I couldn't even see the bottom. Swirling clouds kept the land from view. Just one step and it would be me and the air. No one else.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Don't."

It was Zuko.

I laughed. "And why not?"

"Because you'll fall."

My eyes narrowed. "So?" I muttered darkly. I didn't recognise my own voice.

He grabbed my arm.

"And if you fall, you'll die. And you'll never master airbending. And if you fall then the soldiers would've won."

There was silence. A long silence that stretched on. Zuko's hand was still gripping my arm. At the moment, it was the only warmth I had. Every other part of my body was cold, ice dripping through my veins.

"You don't know what it's like," I whispered at last. "To go through all the pain–"

"But I do," Zuko interrupted. "Heh, I've got a whole back history of it." He took a deep breath and his voice rose. "You're not the only one – alright? Not the only one. There are other people who have been through that and come through it okay. _So get away from the ledge_!"

That did it. Jolted me back into sanity. I took a step back, horrified with myself and what I had been so close to doing. Zuko pulled me further away from it and I stumbled, colliding with his chest.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I stuttered shaking all over. "I don't know what came over me. I didn't know what I was doing – it was a stupid idea! _I_ was stupid!"

"Yeah you were." Zuko said gruffly. But he pulled me to arms' length and once again, there was a moment where the hard lines of his face disappeared. He spoke softer, "But you're okay now."

I nodded and sank to the ground, rubbing my arms to try and get them warm again. Zuko sat down next to me, his back against the wall.

"I'll tell you."

Zuko looked at me questioningly. "Tell me what?"

"How I got with those soldiers. What happened. You deserve it. I mean, you almost watched me kill myself! It's the least I can do."

"It's alright. You don't have to–"

"I want to." I said firmly. _And I actually do_, I thought.

Zuko shifted so he was facing me. His cool amber gaze was serious. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head stubbornly. "But you can't tell anyone else. Not anyone! Maybe Aang if he asks, but I'd prefer you to keep this to yourself, alright?"

He spread his hands out in a gesture of surrender. "Hey, I promise."

I sighed and picked at a bit of dirt at my trousers, a little nervous. Zuko waited silently and I was grateful for the time to think.

"It was something we didn't see coming," I said after a while. "No one in our village had any warning about the Firenation soldiers. We all thought we were safe, you see. High in the mountains and away from civilisation. We thought we'd remain untouched by the war. But…" I took a breath. "They came four years ago. I was just twelve years old, living a pretty normal life and just coming to terms with my gift. It was a beautiful day – one where the sun is shining and not even the wind blows. I was looking after my younger brother, Yen, in the kitchen. Then suddenly there was screaming from the other side of the village.

"I ran to the window and saw smoke rising from several houses. Then I saw the soldiers; they were burning the village down. People were running away, screaming, grabbing their belongings and those who fought back were killed. I was so frightened. My father burst into the house panting and everyone turned to him expecting a plan. But it was too late: They'd reached our house." I stopped and looked at the sky. It was getting dark. "My grandmother and parents went outside to try and reason with the Firebenders. But they wouldn't listen. They pushed them around and I ran outside, screaming at them to stop. The soldiers just laughed. I got so angry that I shot some air at the guy who had my mother. He was thrown back and there was absolute silence.

"The leader stepped forward: General Chen." I shuddered.

"That blonde bastard?" Zuko asked. I smiled faintly and nodded.

"He gave me a long look, ignoring the begging of my family," I continued shakily. "They told me to run, but I was surrounded. Chen asked me if there were any others like me. And I lied and said I was the only one, fearing for my brother and grandmother's safety who were both airbenders as well." I groaned. "But if I'd said yes, then they'd be alive today. I didn't know then what the soldiers would do, but that was my biggest mistake. My ultimate regret. General Chen told the soldiers to lock my family in the house. There was a lot of shouting and struggling and screaming as my family was locked inside."

I groaned as the familiar but heavy weight of guilt pressed down on my chest, making it ache with the longing to undo my mistake. When I next spoke, my voice was croaky.

"Then they set my house on fire… With my family still inside."

My voice broke and I began to cry. Suddenly Zuko was beside me, pulling me into a hug. I honestly tried to stop the tears – really I did – but it got to a point where it's more painful holding them in. So I cried into his shoulder. I cried for the loss of my family. The years in prison. Everything. It was a dizzying but such a relief.

I don't know how long we'd stayed like that, me bawling and Zuko holding me. When I'd finally calmed down I continued, my voice rough and thick. "I tried to fight back but I just wasn't strong enough. They dragged me away kicking and screaming. They put me in prison and I've been in there for two years. Two _long_ years. I was kept a secret. Only the Firelord and highest-ranking generals knew I existed. Then it was decided that I should be moved to a more secure prison in the Firenation capital. I think I was going to be used as bait – for the Avatar.

When you found me they were moving me to the new prison. It was ten-times worse than the one I'd been in originally. You honestly don't know how much you've saved me. I don't think I would've survived," I pause. "I can't thank you enough."

"Then stop thanking me," he said. "I did what anyone would've done."

"No," I shook my head. "We passed loads of people. People from the Earth Nation. None of them even looked our way. The soldiers had been bad before, but never that bad. It's slowly been getting worse and worse over the past three months now. I've been terrified that maybe they'd end up killing me. That day you saw it," I shrugged. "They'd crossed some sort of line and I can only thank the Spirits that you came before it could get any worse."

Zuko was silent. I looked up at his face. He was deep in thought – his eyes looking ahead, faraway. He noticed me staring at him and met my gaze. I hurriedly looked down, embarrassed. I realised how close our bodies were and quickly pulled away, standing up.

"Well," I say. "Thanks for listening to me and… er… stuff."

"Sure. No problem." He said awkwardly.

I faked a yawn. "I'm feeling tired… I think I might call it a day."

"Yeah. Me too," he began standing up. "I didn't get much sleep last night because–" He caught himself.

We stood staring at each other.

"Well, goodnight then." I said giving a little wave. I winced. _Ugh, why so girly?_

Zuko coughed. "Yup. You too."

I hurried away.

_Well that was embarrassing, _I thought to myself as I reached the campfire.

But I couldn't help feeling pleased with how things had gone.


	5. Lesson

LESSON

_Seria's POV_

Aang showed me my room. It had stone walls and floors and a tattered tapestry had been hung on one side of the room. The faded tapestry showed Air Bisons and air benders flying around a huge column of cloud, up into the stars and the cosmos. There was a small window on the furthest side of the room and a mat beneath it with blankets placed on top.

"It's not the best but at least this room has a door," Aang said. "All the other doors have rotted away."

But I didn't care. This was way better than what I'm used to anyway. I say thanks and go to sit on the bed, pretty exhausted by my emotional breakdown a few hours ago. Aang lingers at the doorway.

"It's amazing," he says more to himself than me. "I wake up one day and I'm the last of my kind, on my own. Now I'm going to sleep in the knowledge that I'm no longer alone."

I smile. Because I feel the same way. Because I'm also not alone anymore and that gives me such strength that I feel like I can move mountains, win a war. Because I'm no longer on my own facing the soldiers. I can safely say I have gained at least three friends now – add a half if you count Toph. To back me up. And it feels good to have some love in my life once again.

"Yeah, me too." I say. He smiles at me and says goodnight.

I sigh and lie down on my mat. I make a nest with the blankets and wrap them around me. I lie there listening to the sounds of the night. Animals far away call to each other. The wind howls between the buildings. A cricket sounds. I sigh: Happy to be safe. At last.

I wake up at dawn the next morning in a good mood. I'd had no nightmares last night. It's the first time in years. I wash in the small fountain in the corner of my room. The water's freezing but it's clean.

Today's my first lesson with Aang. I wanted to be clean and presentable. I wiped the grime from my face and from my body. There were lots of patches of dirt that wouldn't come off and I only stopped rubbing them when I realised that they were bruises.

I began to look all around my body, counting the many bruises. I was observing some bruises on my stomach and chest when the door opens. I gasp and quickly pull my shirt down. At the door there's an extremely bright red Zuko.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" he blusters taking a step back out of the room and closing the door. I have time to adjust my shirt. He's swears outside before he comes back in. "I'll knock next time."

I bet he will. I want to laugh and cry in embarrassment. But I choose laughing and once I start, I can't stop. Zuko shakes his head at me, but I can see the tiniest of smiles on his lips as well.

"I just came to see if you were awake," he explains. "Aang wants you to start his lessons early today."

I compose myself and nod. "Lead the way."

_Zuko's POV_

As I'm taking her to Aang, I hang my head. She walks behind and we don't talk. I can't talk to her. I'm so embarrassed. I'm more embarrassed than I've ever been. I didn't mean to do that, I swear.

I groan inwardly. She probably thinks I'm a perv now.

The image of her flashes into my mind again before I can stop it. I instantly shy away from it, but then I realise that there were blotches on her skin and I wondered what it was. A disease? Dirt?

Then I'm thinking of her curves. I almost slap myself. There's no way I could get into a relationship now. I couldn't put anyone through that, my life's messed up enough as it is. Seria's a nice girl and all but I've just broken up with Mai. Broken her heart with nothing more than a coward's letter. I can't do that to anyone else.

I'm frowning at the memory.

We go higher up the building, almost to the top, climbing up on broken stairways. At one point there's a huge gaping hole in stairs. I look down and see the rubble of past steps. I jump across easily enough. I hold my hand out to Seria but she shakes her head.

"I'm an airbender, remember?" she says and with airbending blasts herself up. She flies over me and I watch with a craned neck as she arcs above me. Absolute joy is clear on her face as she falls gracefully and lands a little way up the stairs.

We make our way up. There's something like a plaza on top, cracked stone tiles make up the floor and there's a mosaic on the ceiling. It looks like the sky – though I can't really be sure because it's all just swirls of blue. The floor space is huge, with walls on all but one side. The opposite side gives way to a pretty good view. Aang's there waiting, stroking and muttering to his bison. He hasn't seen us.

Seria clutches my arm. _Feels nice_,something inside me claims. I growl at it to shut up.

"Is that an Air Bison?" She whispers, staring at the thing.

"Yes," I say remembering that she's never been introduced to Appa before. "He's the avatar's animal guide."

"They're meant to be extinct though!" She exclaims.

I shrug. She's looking at the beast in wonder. "It's kind of… beautiful." She says.

I look at her. She's smiling, her hair falling over her bright eyes. "Yeah," I say and smile openly because I know her gaze is somewhere else. "Yeah I guess it is."

I look away and cough. Wanting to slap myself again. "Hey!" I shout at the Avatar. He turns around and breaks into a huge goofy grin. So does Seria. It's a little sickening actually.

Aangs runs up to her. "Good morning, student!"

She bows. "Good morning, Aang." She replies. When she rises, her eyes are glittering with excitement. "So what are we going to do today?"

"I thought we'd begin with some basics. Then some defensive moves and to finish off…" he grins. "A gliding session."

The happiness is practically radiating off her.

"Let's start." She says eagerly.

"First," Aang says, "I need to see what level you're at. Try and create a ball of air."

She does quite easily. A spinning ball of air the size of a small boulder is cupped between two hands. "Like this?"

"Yes. Now make it bigger. See how big you can get it."

She makes it larger, her brow furrowed in concentration. It grows until it's too big to hold between her arms. I take a step back as she lifts it into the air. Wind from the ball of air is making my clothes flap and whips my hair in my face as it grows.

Aang's eyes are wide. "Try and stream it," He shouting over the rush of air. "Yes! That's it, perfect. Control it and then shoot it out of the temple."

Seria bends the air so it flows around the ceiling high above. Kind of like a river before she flicks her finger tips and it flies out of the temple. Appa roars as the wind rushes by him and he flies out.

"Sorry!" She says dropping her arms. "I didn't mean to scare you're bison!"

Aang is shaking his head. He didn't seem to have heard. "You're sure you're a beginner?" He asked seriously.

Seria's eyebrows rise. "Yeah… I mean I've practiced in my cell for three years…"

"You're a natural." Aang told her.

She blushes.

A spark of jealously flashes inside me. But I'm curious as well. The lesson begins and I decide to stay and watch. I take a seat on some rubble in the corner. As the lesson progresses I realise that she's good.

She's really good.

_Seria's POV_

The lesson is amazing. I learn about techniques that I haven't even thought about. I learn some new moves and tricks. Aang even teaches me the "Air Scooter" – as he calls it. I'm laughing as I speed around on this ball of air. I think I've laughed a hundred times in the ast three days than in the last three years. I'm going faster and faster, watching in delight as the world flies by, until I lose my balance and crash, landing ungracefully on my butt. Zuko bursts out laughing from his position in the far corner of the room and I glare at him huffily. With as much dignity as I can muster, I stand up and dust down my trousers.

"Let's try gliding." Aang says kindly. My sourness at Zuko is instantly replaced by a bubble of excitement.

"But I don't have a glider." I frown.

"You can borrow mine. I'll ride on Appa to give you a few tips as you progress."

He gives me the glider, shows me how to hold it and how to bend the air. Then I'm standing at the edge of the temple, again. But this time I have something to save me from falling. Aang calls Appa back and the hops into his head.

"Er, Aang?" Zuko calls uncertainly from his corner. "Is it safe?"

I roll my eyes.

"There's no other way." Aang says firmly. But there's an undertone of amusement. "I've shown her the techniques and everything else. The best thing now is a practical."

"And besides," I cut in before Zuko can say anything else. I step to the edge and brace myself "Sometimes you've got to run before you can walk." I say to myself as well as him.

I jump off. There's a shout behind me but I can't be sure for the wind roaring in my ears. For five seconds I'm free falling. It's such a rush. My eyes are watering and my whole body is tingling with adrenaline.

Aang's yelling at me. Coming to intervene. But he doesn't know that this is a part of the plan. I channel my airbending through the glider and rise up sharply. I think everyone's cheering but I don't hear them. I'm flying, soaring, gliding above them all.

Flying free.

**Hey guys! I know that this one was a little slow but this chapter was just to show you Seria's love of airbending and Zuko's thoughts about his situation, etc. I promise the next chapters will be juicier and there'll be some jealousy, sparks and danger ;) Thanks for all the reviews everyone, in particular Omega thEND, TurquoiseHeart15 and ****Toushirou-chan**** – I really appreciate it!**


	6. The Truth

THE TRUTH

_Zuko's POV_

Three days passed.

Seria seemed to have settled in nicely. She's no longer the stick thin girl I first met. She's put on a healthy bit of weight, her skin glows with health and the bandages came off this morning. However now there's a ring of jagged red flesh around both her wrists from where the chains were. Two permanent scars.

She was surprisingly light-hearted about it when she first saw it. "Now we match." She told me with a smile. But I heard crying from her room later on.

After the flying lesson – and almost giving me a heart-attack – Seria has really progressed with Airbending. So Aang says.

I hardly see her now. In the morning she has her Airbending lessons – which is the only time I'm actually free. Then she practises her airbending after the lessons are over and I take Aang away to teach him Firebending. We only have brief conversation in the evening, by the time which she's tired and wanting to go to bed.

Katara says the others are getting bored. The guy in the wheelchair – Teo, I think its name – is building a glider for Seria as a surprise. At least he's got something to keep him busy. Everyone's waiting for something to happen. I know I am.

At the moment, it seems like her and Aang are taking all the excitement for themselves – I mean, Katara definitely seems moodier. Seria's spending a lot of time with Aang and when we're all lounging around with nothing to do – we can hear laughter from around the corner. Not that I care.

At least that's what I keep telling myself.

_Seria's POV_

I sat on my bed, staring at my wrists. They looked ugly and generally messed up. The scars were the worst thing that could've happened now. Right now when I'm trying to move on and forget. They're a reminder and they'll always be there.

They've left their mark on me.

Katara says she's done what she can. But it's not enough.

I've had a cry. I'm done. Now I need to go outside. Find Zuko maybe and talk, it always seems to help. Though I think he's angry at me. He keeps shooting me looks when I walk by and then frowns. I don't know what I've done wrong but I hope I can make up for whatever I did.

I wipe my face and go out of my room. I walk out past the 'bedrooms' and start looking for Zuko. As I pass the main hang out area, I say hello to Katara and Toph and wave shyly to the others. I notice Sokka watching me but I ignore him. As I walk by Katara punches his arm.

"Ow!" Sokka yells rubbing the spot where she hit him. I try not to laugh and he looks at me sheepishly. "Erm… Seria?

I stop cautiously. "Yeah?"

"Um…" He hangs his head. "About before. I was a… um. I guess I am…"

"Just say it!" hisses Katara.

He sighs and looks me straight in the eye. "I'm sorry I asked so many uncomfortable questions that night. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's a little late, don't you think?" I say, putting my hands on my hips.

Sokka winces. But then he sees that I'm kidding and grins.

"Yeah," he laughs and rubs the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

"Woah!" Toph calls from the other side of the plaza with Haru and the others. "Two apologies in one day, Sokka? You sure you're feeling alright?"

"Shut up!" Sokka says, his voice breaking quite spectacularly. We all laugh. Sokka and Toph start bantering and I leave them with other matters on my mind.

It doesn't take long to find Zuko. He's in another courtyard with Aang and I can hear him even before I round the corner.

"More ferocity! Come on! You're meant to be the avatar, aren't you? All that power and wisdom… so where is it? No not like that! Yes, finally! That's better. And that's a pathetic form!"

"I'm trying, alright?!" Aang said defensively.

I laughed to myself and wondered what they were talking about. I turned the corner. Zuko was standing in front of Aang. Aang looked a bit pissed off and Zuko his normal impatient self.

I opened my mouth to speak but Zuko got there first.

"Like this." he said.

Then he shot his fist out in front of him and _fire blasted out of his hand._

I gasped and stumbled back, looking at Zuko in shock. Hearing me, he turned around. Confusion lit his face when he saw my expression. I knew fear was plastered on my face and my eyes were wide.

"Seria?" he mumbles taking a step towards me. I take a step back. He stops, frowning.

I began to shake.

"You…" I swallowed and tried again. "You're… a _firebender_?"

Zuko started, realisation hitting him like a slap in the face. He was silent. Aang looked fretfully at both of us like small bird, but I wasn't watching him. I had my eyes on the firebender in front of me.

That was enough for me. I fled the room and ran up the stairs. Zuko and Aang shouted after me but I ignored them. I just needed to get out of this place. Tears built in my eyes as I ran to where Aang had put his glider. I grabbed it and heard footsteps running after me.

"Seria! Wait!" Zuko shouted.

But I didn't. I only moved quicker. I ran to the edge of the building and jumped off, the glider unfurling. I struggled to concentrate on the air currents around me as my tears fell behind me. I flew up to the forest above, away from the tower. Away from them.

Away from him.

_Zuko's POV_

Anger surged inside me as I watched her fly away.

_How dare she judge me like that?_ I thought angrily.

But a huge sadness had blossomed inside me, something so black and depressing that my ruined eye stung with… _a tear_? I wiped it away with a fist and swore, more than glad that no one had been there to witness my momentary weakness.

I hadn't realised she didn't know I was a firebender. I wondered why it was such a big deal. I was still the same person who she knew, wasn't I? I was always a firebender. And always will be.

So what was the big deal?

_Obviously something I don't understand,_ I glowered and clenched my fists.

Normally I don't care about people's opinions. Very few are let into my life. Uncle Iroh was one of them. As was my mother. Mai as well, for a bit. But she was out of the picture now. And I guess so was Seria. _So why did I feel so upset_?!

Suddenly I felt the fire rise within me and I vented my anger through one huge fireblast. I yelled out in fury as the fire shot out of the plaza and twisted away, as if it was trying to follow her.

"Um… Zuko?" Aang was behind me.

"What?" I growled spinning around to face the avatar.

He looked at me the way someone looks at a child throwing a tantrum. That angered me even more. I was about to shout at him for being so patronising but he spoke before I could open my mouth.

"You have to go after her."

I nearly choked – so unexpected were those words.

"Why?" I asked stubbornly. "Why me? Why not you?"

"Because it's you she's upset about. So you are the only one who can make it right."

_Make it right? Was he kidding? _

"_She's _the one who should make this right!" I shouted. "Why should I go after her?! She hates me!" My voice cracked and turned around quickly. Hiding my emotion.

Aang seemed undeterred.

"You're wrong," he said. "She doesn't hate you. She's just… afraid of you."

I scoffed.

"Think about the only firebenders she knows," he continued. "The people who burned down her village, put her in prison, killed her family – all of which were firebenders. Of course it's a shock to her! You _have _to go because she won't listen to anyone else. Go and calm her down. I'm sure she'll listen. She wants to be friends with you because you and her are a part of this team. And…" He took a breath. "Because she cares about you."

I spun around. I wanted to laugh. To tell him he was stupid. To tease and make it into a big joke. But I couldn't bring myself to do it so I just stared at him instead and was silent for a long time. I looked into his grey eyes and was surprised to see the same wisdom I'd seen often in my uncle hidden there.

"Let me borrow your bison." I said at last, not really believing what I was about to do.

Aang nodded and walked away as if it was what he'd expected me to do all along. "Oh, and please could you get my glider back?" he called over his shoulder as he walked across the courtyard. "I really don't want to lose another one."

_Seria's POV_

I was so stupid for running off like that! Stupid! I bet I've only made things worse. But I just can't bring myself to face him just yet.

I'd landed in the middle of the forest that was directly above where we'd made camp. At the moment the glider was propped up against a tree and I was sitting cross legged in a small clearing, my head in my hands. I drilled my fingers into my eyes so I saw stars and groaned.

I couldn't believe that Zuko was a firebender! I don't know why I didn't think about it before. He was obviously Firenation but I had just assumed he wasn't one. I never asked or bothered to find out. I guess I was afraid of the answer.

Time passed. It got colder and I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head in between my knees. The prison clothes did little to keep out the biting cold. But I was reluctant to go back just yet. So I stared at the ground. Numb.

There was a rustle in the bushes. My head snapped up as Zuko walked stepped into the light. We locked eyes before I looked away guiltily.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hi."

I stiffened as he walked over and sat down beside me. For a moment we sat there, staring at the dimming sky which made me relax a bit. I breathed in the sharp cold wind through my nose. Something else was mixed in there. Woodsmoke and fresh leaves – I think. It smelled good. Then I realised it was him sitting next to me and suddenly my fear dispersed as though it was never there.

I sighed and turned to him. "Zuko, I'm really sorry I flipped out on you. I was just so…"

"Afraid of me," He supplied. I was surprised at how easily he'd managed to guess.

"Um… Yeah, sorry. I really didn't mean to. It was just a shock."

There was a pause then Zuko sighed. "Anyway, I came here to show you something. Something that Aang and I learned about firebending."

I turned to him, intrigued. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," He said. "Days ago, Aang and I found the ruins of an ancient civilisation known as the Sun Warriors. And in the ruins we found them. _They _were there. The Sun Warriors, still alive and protecting a secret."

"That's incredible!" I exclaim. How could anyone keep themselves a secret for that long? It was something I still had to perfect.

There's the faintest tug on the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah it was. Aang and I were both having problems with trying to unlock our firebending and they said we should meet the masters." He took on a faraway look. "They're were the most inspirational things–"

"Things?" I asked confused. "So wait… Not people?"

He hesitated. "What I say now doesn't leave this conversation." He said seriously. I nodded which seemed to satisfy him. "They were the last dragons. Two of them. We went through a ritual and they showed us the most amazing thing. All my life I thought that fire came from rage and anger. But I was wrong."

He made a small flame in his hands. I jumped back alarmed. Zuko gently took my hands and drew them closer to the fire in his hands. I began to panic, but he stopped an inch away so I could feel the heat from the flame on my cold hands.

"Fire isn't just destruction and hate," He said quietly. "It's life and energy. Warmth. With the war going on most people fail to realise that. Some have misused it and now people fear it. Only a few know the truth."

I was silent, staring at the flame Zuko had cupped in his hands. Zuko released my hands but they stayed there, hovering over the warmth. Slowly I blew the flame with a faint breeze of air. Zuko sighed irritably, mistaking my actions for trying to blow it out, and went to extinguish the flame.

"No. Wait," I said absently. "I want to try something."

He looks at me questioningly. I use my airbending to shape the flame, so that it flickers and twists. It grows. I bend the air around it, containing it so it's a small tight ball of fire. Zuko looks in surprise, but gets over it pretty quickly and adds some juice into the small ball.

The fire is growing. I'm shaping it with my airbending, he's supplying the power. I make it into a long column, like a snake, a dragon. Make it twist and turn so it forms so many shapes. He helps. It rises up and grows, singing a leaf on a tree. It's as if it's alive. It dances above our heads getting faster and larger, but we are in control. Fire and air. Coming together to create something beautiful.

I have an idea. I use my airbending to surge the fire ball up and then shoot it out in all directions. The fire surges up and spins away, the last embers flickering out of life.

"Wow!" I laugh, turning to Zuko.

To my utter disbelief, he's grinning back at me. The smile looks so beautiful on his face that my heart gives a little kick. I knew that I wanted to try and see more of that smile. The edges are smoothed away and his hard features broken by soft emotion. His golden eyes light up and look like liquid fire. Even his scar seems distant.

_Scar_…

Without thinking I reach up and gently touch his scar with my fingers. He stiffens and the smile disappears which is disappointing. I look intently into his eyes.

_What happened to you? _I think.

Ever so gently, I trace the scar with my index finger and he watches me curiously. It's the exact same feel as the ones on my wrist. When my finger reaches his jawline I pull my hand away.

I find myself lost in his eyes again. My hand falls and touches his accidently. We pull back blushing and stutter apologies and the spell breaks.

Zuko clears his throat after an awkward silence. "Seria? Do you…erm… like Aang?" His voice is deep, husky… and barely audible.

I'm surprised by the question. "'Course I do – he's a great teacher."

"And... nothing more?"

I look at him curiously. He swallows. "Well, he's a friend," I say. Then it hits me. "Wait! Are you asking if I _love_ him?"

"Er – well…" he blusters.

I start laughing so hard that tears appear in my eyes. Aang's a brilliant guy but – no. It just wouldn't happen.

"That will never work for a million reasons," I say wiping the tears from my eyes. "One of them being he's got eyes for Katara anyway."

Zuko's eyes are wide. "Really?"

"Oh come on! They're always giving each other looks."

"Huh." Zuko grunts. He looks pleased.

I lose the humour. "Um, Zuko? Why did you ask me that?"

He looks down and doesn't answer. I wrap my arms around my legs to try and keep warm.

Then he mumbles something.

"What?" I ask turning to him. He lifts his head up and looks at me right in the eye. I'm surprised at the intensity of his gaze.

They told me everything. Those eyes. And suddenly I know what he said, it shocks me so much that I can just stare at him for a while.

And then, without words, we began to lean into one another.

"Well," mocks an all too familiar voice behind us. "Isn't this just _touching_?"

We whip around. Standing with his feet planted firmly apart and an evil smile on his face is my tormentor.

General Chen.

_**Ta-da! Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger (I know it's a bit clich**__**é…**__** T.T) but I had to finish it there as I wouldn't have stopped! I sincerely apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. Although I would love nothing more to just write this fanfic all the time it took a while because (with the exception of this being an extremely long chapter and hard to write) School has started again and I have a pile of exams and homework. Next one will be out a little sooner – Hopefully!**_

_**Thanks so much for all the supporting follows, reviews and favourites! You guys are just so awesome.**_


	7. Victim

_**Now this chapter is why my story is rated 'T' so if you don't like blood/violence please turn away! If you want to see some action then by all means carry on! Thanks so much guys for reviewing… really appreciate it! This is out a little earlier (mostly because of a threat of a temper tantrum from "Custom Stories and co" ^.^') but also because I wanted to write this one anyway so here ya go! Anyway back to the serious stuff of a surprised visit from General Chen…**_

VICTIM

_Zuko's POV_

Before either of us could react, we were seized from behind. Seria screamed and tried to reach out for me, but was grabbed back by the soldiers behind her. One yanked a gag around her mouth.

I yelled out furiously at this treatment. I struggled and shot fire out in all directions but there were too many of them. They pinned me down, one placing their knee against my back painfully whilst another bound my hands behind my back. A gag was also placed around my mouth and then they hauled me up, dragging me closer to General Chen. One kicked my legs out from under me and I was made to kneel in front of the blond bastard.

Our eyes locked. I poured every bit of loathing I had into that stare, yet his colourless eyes looked back at me undeterred and… slightly amused. Sicko.

Even though not much fazes me, I had to admit that this guy really was creepy. Even for Firenation, his skin was as white as snow. He had long finger nails on huge clammy hands which seemed to tap as if impatient for something. His white-blond hair held a little more warmth than his flesh – only a little. But it was his eyes that got me. They were completely transparent (not to mention deranged) and had tiny black points for irises, like frogspawn. It was as if all the colour had been drained out of him.

"Ah, Prince Zuko," He said pleasantly widening his arms as if welcoming a guest. I repressed a shudder. "I thought that was you several days ago but I didn't have time to look properly. So brief and _painful_ was your visit." He spat the last words out. Professionally he quickly composed himself again. He grinned sickly at me. "Anyway, the Firelord will be pleased to see his son again, don't you think? Especially after your little _betrayal _to the Firenation. I'd wager he'd be more than happy to see you."

My heart was racing but I still gave him a defiant glare. This seemed to amuse him and he turned to Seria, who was staring at me wide-eyed and I remembered. _The Firelord will be pleased to see his son again_…I swore repeatedly in my head.

"Fortunately for you, scum," General Chen said harshly, cupping her face with his huge hands. Even from where I was being held, I could see that she was shaking. "You've caused us quite some trouble, eh? However much I would like to see you get your punishment, the Firelord has said that you are still of use of us. So we don't get to kill you… just yet." He leans in right into her face and I struggle against the guards holding me back. "However, he has given me permission to kill if absolutely necessary." He grins and it makes me want to punch him so badly that my hand starts aching. "So you watch out."

She looks at him bravely and turns her head away to stare at the ground. The tiniest flicker of annoyance sparks in his eyes for an instant. I cheer inside. But it goes in an instant. He steps back and takes one last look at us, looking mighty pleased with himself. Then his face hardens and he raps out to the soldiers. "Put them in the wagon! We're leaving for the Firenation Capitol."

_Seria's POV_

_Can't believe it… Won't believe it… Can't believe it… I'm not here… not really… I can't be… Can't be… Can't believe it…._

I was so close to hysteria. My heart rate was really fast and I could hear it in my ears. My breathing was equally quick and shallow. I needed to calm down. _Right now before I have a panic _attack. I breathed out through my nose and forced down the rising panic. I counted to three, reciting the airbending forms and then counted to ten. It worked a little better.

Zuko and I sat back to back in this new wagon that they'd dragged us to. We were covered by a tarp but I had a view of the road we were travelling on thanks to the hole in the rear end of the carriage. Zuko had a view of the driver and the soldiers up front. The wagon was surrounded by soldiers. There were two more in here with us but they weren't paying us too much attention.

We still had the gags on and, after around an hour of fruitless struggling, Zuko had finally stopped. He was probably exhausted. He couldn't break through the thick rope and if he did use firebending then it would probably catch alight.

I may have held the hysteria at bay, but I couldn't stop trembling. Silent tears ran down my face as I refused to believe that my freedom and happiness had been taken away from me a second time. And my airbending too. As long as I was in the custody of these soldiers, I'd never be able to perform the art I love again.

Though this time, I knew escape was possible.

So I wasn't ready to give up yet.

I felt a rough hand slip into mine. Zuko's. I breathed out. Without sounding selfish, I was glad he was here. It meant I didn't have to face this on my own. The thought made me feel a little stronger and I gratefully squeezed his hand back.

I looked out the back of the wagon. We were going along the edge of a cliff at the moment. I could hear the waves of the sea crashing below. The sky was blue and gulls screeched above, flying with the air. The serenity of the scene cleared my mind a bit.

Suddenly I had an idea.

Trying to quell my instant excitement I thought rapidly. Yes. Yes it could work. I nudged Zuko excitedly and slipped my hand out of his, trying not to draw the guards' attentions. Luckily they were deep in a conversation and weren't looking at us.

I'd just remembered that if you concentrate the air enough in one place, it can act like a blade. A trick Aang taught me. Normally it was done with your whole arm but I would have to do with my fingertips. In other words: I could cut the ropes!

I bit on my lip to try and hold back my grin – unsuccessfully. I really wasn't good at the whole 'sly' thing.

I concentrated, collecting and condensing air around my index finger. I pointed my finger towards the ropes and let the air loose. I hissed through my breath as the air sliced my skin, cursing myself for being so clumsy. But the ropes were slack!

_YES! YES! YES!_

I released Zuko – careful not to cut him as well – with a mere flick of my wrist. He stiffened in surprise when his ropes fell loose but kept quiet waiting for me to make the first move. I glanced at the soldiers next to us – they had no idea what was unfurling right in front of them!

I was grinning madly now, despite my stinging wrist. I was so pleased with myself that I'd deceived Chen. I looked outside. We were passing through an abandoned village on the edge of the cliff. It must've been a fisherman's village. Burnt out rubble littered the ground. Foundations and blackened wood stand brokenly where houses once were. Another victim of the war.

I gritted my teeth, angrily. In one fluid movement, I spun around and whipped off my gag which made the soldiers look up in surprise. But before they could raise the alarm, I took stance and forced the soldiers together so they banged heads. They slumped against each other unconscious. I glanced at the front; the soldier driving hadn't heard anything. The sound of the wagon's wheels had covered it up.

Zuko stood up and tugged off the gag. He looked at me triumphantly then frowned. "Your wrist is bleeding." He whispered.

I looked down. I'd managed to cut myself quite badly. Blood was now dripping off my fingers onto the floor from the small – but deep, apparently – cut on the side of my wrist.

"I've seen worse." I shrugged. I sucked at the cut then spat. "Let's go," I said grinning again but keeping my voice low this time. "We'll have to stay low and be as quiet–"

There was a shout. We looked up and straight into the eyes of an angry driver. I cursed. "Okay, plan B: Get out of here alive!"

I ducked as Zuko blasted the driver off the wagon with a satisfying crash. The flames set the front of the wagon on fire. There was the sound of feet running towards us.

I gave him a look. He shrugged. "Sorry."

We leaped out of the back of the wagon. Found ourselves surrounded by soldiers, all in offensive positions with or without weapons.

Zuko grinned at me. "You take that half," He said gesturing to the right. "And I'll take the other."

We charged at them. If they were expecting the same quiet girl in chains they'd known less than a week ago then they'd have another thing coming.

I sidestepped some fire and spun my arms above my head collecting the air. Still running, I ducked and swiped air at their feet so they crashed to the ground. I have to say, it was very satisfying to see the looks of surprise as they fell on their butts. They hadn't known that I'd met a master of airbending.

I grinned at the soldiers struggling to their feet and jumped up – a good ten metres high. Higher than the trees. The gulls. The soldiers stared open mouthed as I rose above them. Only a few were able to act. Two shot fire at me but I dodged them easily, flipping and twisting in the air as I fell back down. When I was about to land, I tensed my shoulders and fired air from my fists at the ground. Air shot out and blew the soldiers away. Some fell unconscious as they knocked heads against trees, rocks and the ruined houses.

I glanced at Zuko, checking if he was alright. He had stolen one of the guard's duelling swords and had just dodged the fist of the fuming soldier. Zuko spun and stabbed the soldier in the stomach. The guard fell. Zuko turned to me and I ignored the bloody swords. He shook his head at me.

But he did look impressed. He blocked the attack of another two guards and I rushed to help him. "Aang teach you that?"

"Nope," I said kicking a guy in the leg. I punched him with some air and he flew back into what looked to like an old shed. It crashed under his weight. "I just improvised."

Zuko swore. "You _are_ good."

That made me feel a little warm and fuzzy inside, but then I had to jump back from being impaled by a sword and it was back to fighting.

It took around five minutes, but it could've been five hours. In the end, we won. We had a couple of burns and bruises but nothing too drastic. I looked at all the moaning and silent heaps of soldiers on the ground.

"That was too easy." I said grinning at Zuko, pushing my brown hair out of my eyes. He shook his head at me.

"Where's Chen?" he said. My eyes widened and I searched the downed soldiers looking for bright blond hair.

"Did you really forget about me?" someone laughed darkly. General Chen. We turned around to the voice and our mouths dropped open as, sure enough, he stepped out around from the corner of the buildings. But he wasn't alone.

General Chen stood at the front of at least fifty soldiers. All of which seemed to be Firebenders. They surrounded us, forming a tight semi-circle. We backed up, then realised we were on the edge of the cliff. I was tempted to jump over them and run. Run for my freaking life. But then I remembered that Zuko was beside me and that he won't be able to take them on his own. So I stayed.

General Chen raised his arms, gesturing at the sea of red armour behind him. "The Firelord sent some reinforcements," He said grinning. I shivered as he turned to me. "I have to admit you've impressed me. Looks like I underestimated you. Where did you learn your new tricks then?"

I was silent and he clicked his tongue. "Never mind, we'll sort this out later. One way or another, you'll tell me. No matter how stubborn you are. After all, this is going to be the end, isn't it?"


	8. The End

THE END

_Seria's POV_

As soon as those words left General Chen's mouth, the soldiers behind him gave a huge battle cry and surged towards us. Zuko and I hurriedly got into stance and knocked the first wave of soldiers back – only to be met with more.

They were a lot more skilled than the other soldiers and it was all I was worth to keep them at bay. There must have been a hundred of them. I was ducking, blasting, spinning and then ducking, blasting and spinning some more. I was exhausted in the first minute. Zuko was struggling just as I was but we stayed close together and fought hard. Every so often, I'd blast a soldier away from him and he'd return the favour.

What worried me was that General Chen seemed to have disappeared again and as I dodged and slashed the soldiers with air, I was keeping an eye out for that all too familiar streak of blond hair. But no matter where I looked, I couldn't find him anywhere.

During my distraction, a soldier had managed to sneak up behind me as I battled with five others. I didn't see him until it was too late and as I spun around to defend myself; fire caught me on the arm.

With a cry, I leapt up in the air away from them and Zuko instinctively. I landed some metres away from the sea of soldiers and knelt on the ground clutching my stinging arm.

That was my first mistake.

I turned around again, with a few angry tears in my eyes, ready to bust a few heads – and did a double take. General Chen was standing right in front of me, smiling. After my momentary shock, I growled back at him and glanced behind. The soldiers hadn't noticed us, standing apart from the huge group.

We were alone.

A smile crept about my face and just as I was about to use an air blade to take care of this guy once and for all, there was a shout. My head jerked away from Chen just in time to see Zuko falling off the side of the cliff.

Lesson 1: Never leave a teammate alone to battle a hundred soldiers.

"Zuko!" I shouted, leaving Chen and blasting my way through the soldiers towards the spot where he'd last been.

I looked over the side and breathed a sigh of relief. He'd managed to grab hold of an outcrop of the cliff and was hanging on. Far below him were waves crashing against rocks that jutted out from the sea like broken teeth. They didn't look too nice to land on.

"Take my hand," I said, leaning over the side (Mistake number two.) "I'll pull you up!"

He reached up to my outstretched hand, but then his eyes grew wide.

"Seria!" Zuko shouted. "Behind you–"

Suddenly there was a strong burning sensation in my chest. It felt like I'd been set on fire. No, worse. My back arched in agony as my head back flinched back, I saw blood spurt from my parted lips which were open in a silent scream.

Lesson 2: Always watch your own back.

There was a hot breath at my neck. "I'd say this was necessary," General Chen said in my ear softly with an edge of mockery. "Don't you agree?"

I barely heard him; I was staring at the sword protruding from my chest in horror.

The blade was thin and pale – and covered in blood. It didn't seem real, like a sick illusion. But it felt real enough. I couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. I just felt the agony.

General Chen drew the sword out which made me choke in pain.

I swayed on my feet for a moment, trying to keep my eyes open and on Zuko, who was staring up at me in shock from the cliff face.

Then I toppled to the ground.

Lesson learned.

_Zuko's POV_

I stared, shaken to the core, as Seria fell limply to the earth. Her arm dangled over the edge of the cliff, blood dripping from her fingers.

It felt like my heart had just exploded inside my chest.

"_You bastard_!" I yelled at Chen, angrier than I'd ever been.

I smashed my foot against the rock of the cliff and blasted myself up. Propelled by fire and anger, I leapt up into the air over General Chen. As I did, I rolled in mid-air and as my heel rocket towards the ground, I forced out fire so it was released against the soldiers with a huge ferocity. Some of the soldiers were hit but many managed to dodge or block the fire. General Chen simply stepped to the side and in one swift movement of his arm, halted the inferno coming towards him. He was smiling.

"Is that all you've got Prince Zuko?" He asked sidestepping all my attacks as I punched fire again and again. "I really thought you were better than this. Your sister seems talented but you… Such a disappointment."

I breathed out heavily through my nostrils, shaking with anger. With a cry and blinded by my rage, I charged towards him, my arm swung back in a Fire Punch towards his head. Chen bobbed to the side and in one fluid movement, had grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. At the same time he brought his other fist up and hit me in the stomach making me gag.

Winded, I fell to my knees and gasped for breath. A shadow feel over me and I glared up at Chen. A soldier came up behind me. Another kick in the back and I was on the ground.

_Seria's POV_

_Dammit… _

_Dammit it hurt so much._

I clenched and unclenched my hands on clumps of grass in anguish. My breath was laboured and as I stared up at the sky, the blue turned to grey. As if all the colour of the world had been drained. I dropped my gaze to the grey blades of grass and noticed something. The one colour I could see was a bright red… slowly spreading around me.

I closed my eyes against the greyscale and hurting colour of this weird world. I heard my breathing slow. Death didn't seem too bad now. At least it wouldn't hurt so much.

"…Such a disappointment."

I opened my eyes at the voice, remembering something. Chen and Zuko. They were still alive. Still fighting. It wasn't over yet.

_Zuko… _

Gritting my teeth, I faced to where the voice had come from – just in time to see Zuko get kicked to the ground.

Suddenly the world was in full colour again, but I barely noticed. I looked around me in panic and tried to command my limbs to move – with little success.

"Ngh!"

My eyes darted downwards towards Zuko again. General Chen had his boot on his back with soldiers standing around. My heart rate began to gallop uncontrollably.

"I must say I admire your courage, my Prince," General Chen said, sneering. "But I'm afraid I can no longer be_ bothered _to transport you to see Firelord Ozai. After all I reckon we'd all be doing the Firelord a favour by taking care of his embarrassing son."

There were some laughs as Zuko tried to kick out, but Chen's boot slammed down once again.

"A-Agni-Kai!" Zuko spluttered.

Chen leaned right into Zuko's face, his features twisted by a sudden temper. "Oh but I will not give a_ traitor_ the satisfaction," He sneered.

"You– Ngh!" Zuko tried to say as the soldiers began to beat him up.

"_No…_" I gurgled, my hearting wrenching in two. "No!"

Chen was going to _kill_ Zuko. _Kill him._

I groaned and tried to stand. "Come on!" I growled at myself. "_Get up_!"

I tried to sit up on my arms, but pain ricocheted in my chest and I fell back down again defeated. Tears were in my eyes as I watched them hit Zuko.

I couldn't let Chen kill him. I couldn't. I'd die if he was killed; of something more than just this wound.

Because, I realised, I liked him. A lot. Actually, more than that. Watching now, it was if I was the one being beaten up. Each kick brought more tears.

I loved him. This firebender. This Fire prince. The son of my enemy. I actually loved him.

So much that all my pain disappeared. In its place that one feeling took hold, fierce and bright. A burning still, but a very different kind of burning that allowed me to breathe. There was so much that I wanted to do. To tell him what I thought. And I had to tell him, before we died.

Anger and a brick hard determination welled up inside me, bringing fierce new strength.

We would _not _die here. Not today. Or tomorrow. Not anywhere near this place. And _not _at that bastard's hands.

Something inside of me snapped.

A primal cry of pain and anger tore itself from my throat as I lifted myself up. Heads turned in surprise; even Chen was staring wide-eyed. I stood there shaking, looking at Zuko in sorrow and then to General Chen with murder in my eyes. I was suddenly consumed by my emotions and I jumped up into the air filled with an energy that I couldn't describe.

I created a twisting column of air and rose to the top – at least I think I did. No movements made this yet I just _knew _that I was in control. It was huge and opaque, dust and leaves from the ground had been drawn to it.

I didn't see anything as I rose up to top of a tornado. When I reached the top I hovered there with my arms outstretched, one foot balancing on top of the column of air. I spun slowly, like a demented spinning top, until I faced the soldiers who were staring up at me in fear.

There was a moments silence as I surveyed everything. The soldiers. A battered Zuko. And Chen.

Creating a protective air pocket around Zuko, I lifted my arms and a massive wave of air rolled towards the soldiers. It hit them like a solid wall and there were cries as many spun away. I saw General Chen smash into a rock and fall to the ground. I smiled a little.

With mere flicks of my fingertips, I could cut a man in half. With a twitch of my head, I could blow away the bricks of the buildings. I didn't know where this power had come from, but I didn't worry about it. It felt seamlessly natural: My chi in perfect harmony with my emotions.

I flew about the soldiers, attacking with great speed. I blew twenty away at a time in huge blasts that shook the cliff-side. I felt on top of the world. Dancing with this rage and power.

It takes no more than a minute to clear the area until there's only two left. Zuko – who's looking around in disbelief – and Chen.

I look at the general in disgust. He was trying to get up, using his sword to support him. A jerk of my foot and a blast of air sweeps him off his feet and he lands face first on the ground. He punches fire at me but it is swept away by the tornado. I don't even blink.

It brings me closer and I lean into him. He stares back at me, his eyes laced with fear and yet he still tries to be brave.

I look into those colourless eyes for a moment and we don't move. "Why?" I say quietly, but with an undertone of menace in my voice. "Why did you do it?"

He's momentarily lost for words. Then he straightens and says stiffly: "Because it was my duty–"

"_No it was not!_" I hiss furiously, the air whipping around me. He shrinks back as it slices his cheek. "Your _duty _was to transport us. Not to _torture _us. That was you. It was all _you_."

He winces. But still he says nothing – as I'd thought he would. His breathing is hard, and I recognise the air that is inside of him. Going into his chest and coming back out. I can sense it…

"You know that it is the end," I whisper moving away from him. "You were right about that. But it was not _my _ruin that would happen today."

He looks up at me defiantly, no apologies or remorse falling from his pale lips. So I proceeded to stop the flow of air to his lungs. He chokes and looks at me with wide eyes as he understands what I am doing. I watch him claw at his throat. I watch him turn blue.

And I watch with no emotion at all as he – my tormentor – falls to the ground. Dead.

I stare at his body with empty eyes, the wind whipping my hair in front of my eyes.

"S-Seria…?"

I turn around and see Zuko standing up shakily. He coughs and spits out blood.

"Seria, was that really you?" He asks and I stare at him in shock as what's just happened registers.

Then the tornado disperses and the energy leaves me completely. I gasp and crumple as it recedes so quickly, leaving me empty. I land heavily on the ground, tears stinging my eyes as the pain returns and I realise that I haven't got long left. But this time I don't want to die.

Zuko swears and runs over to me. He skids on the dirt and grabs my hand in his, looking at the blood in distress as my life source leaks from me. I want to smile, tell him it's alright, but I can't. I don't even know that I'm closing my eyes…

"Seria! Seria, listen to me!" Zuko's yells at me which is enough to drag me back. He brushes the hair out of my eyes and searches my face in alarm. "Please! Don't die. Okay? Whatever you do don't die… or I swear it will be the last thing you do!"

I do manage to smile at that. But I'm far away. His beautiful scarred face is slowly disappearing.

"Zuko… " I whisper sadly and watch as tears leak from his eyes. I want to wipe them away but my hand stays limp at my side.

"I should've told you b-before but…" I stutter. Speech is hard so I take a deep painful breath. "I love you, okay? I really do… and I'm sorry."

His eyes grow wide and the pressure of his hand in mine increases. "Shut up! Don't talk like that. Don't talk like it's the end, alright?"

"But it is, isn't it?" I ask bemused, feeling my life ebbing away as I say it.

"_No_." Zuko says firmly.

I sigh. I wish it wasn't. But I'm running out of time. I can feel my spirit going. In a last gesture, I find enough strength to lift my hand to his face and I brush the tears away.

"Goodbye, Zuko."

"No!" He's panicking now. "Don't go, Seria! Seria? _Seria!_"

But I don't hear anymore.

I'm gone.

**...**

**…**

**…**

**Omg…. Sorry this was so dramatic…. And depressing – Hang on a sec (Blows nose with a hankerchief)… Ok I'm better now. Anyway, I shall carry on as I shall not be as cruel as to leave you on a cliffhanger like this! Because, as Zuko said, this isn't the end ;)**

_Zuko's POV_

I realise that the brightness of her eyes is going. And so is she.

"No! Don't go, Seria!" I cry and lean closer to her. "Seria? _Seria!_"

But there's no point. She's gone.

A great sob erupts from my throat. I feel as if I'm being torn apart from the inside and I don't know how to deal with it. I sit back on my heels and roar a great breath of fire. It goes high in the air and I stop only when I can no longer force anymore out.

I look at her face again. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. I didn't realise even it before. Her face is soft and serene, which makes me feel even worse. I should have told her how amazing she was. Now I'll never get to. I look at her face again – how did I not notice how pretty it was before? – and I want to kick myself.

Tenderly, I bring her limp hand to my forehead and squeeze my eyes shut. Wishing that she'd wake up. Willing the life to come back to her.

"Please," I whisper fiercely. "Please bring her back to me."

"Zuko?" says a familiar voice behind me. I spin around and stare in disbelief at Aang, Katara and Sokka. They're on the air bison and look concerned.

"Are you okay?" asks Katara looking at my bruises and tear-stained face.

"I'm fine," I spit out harshly and they are taken aback by my sudden hostility. But then my face crumples in sadness and I take a step back. "But Seria…"

They gasp as they see her and I watch as their faces turn from disbelief to shock. Aang's close to tears. I wipe my own away and step aside as Katara runs to her. I'm not sure I can take it anymore. Aang leaps off Appa but instead of landing on his feet, he instantly sinks to his knees looking nearly as distressed as I am. I suppose it's quite a shock being the last airbender again.

I sit down on the ground and put my head in my hands as Katara works on Seria's blood-stained body.

"Is it…too late?" Sokka asks his sister, uncharacteristically dazed.

She takes a deep breath. "Actually… No."

We all look up in astonishment. Especially me. My mouth has swung wide open and I close it so I don't catch any bugs.

Katara turns to us. "There's something there – I can feel it. I'm not completely sure what it is and it's faint, but she's still there."

I immediately stand up and stride towards Katara. "Can you do something?" I say, trying not to show how desperate I actually am.

Katara hesitates. "I can do my best. But we need to get her back to the camp. Like, _right now_."

I nod and turn to Seria, wincing at the sight of her. I gently pick her up and carry her towards the Bison. Katara's giving orders to Sokka to make some bandages. Aang jumps to Appa's reins and helps me lift Seria onto the saddle. There's a hard about Aang's face and when he catches my eye he gives me a slight nod. This kid is determined and I'd be grateful if I wasn't so upset.

I haul myself up onto the saddle. Katara's already wrapping strips of cloth around Seria's torso when I climb on board.

For a second I wonder how they found us. If someone really did hear me in the Spirit World perhaps. But I shake my head. Now's not the time to ask about that kind of stuff. There were more important matters at hand.

When we were airborne, I knelt on next to Seria and opposite Katara, who was now proceeding to use her water bending on Seria. The wind buffets our clothes and hair, making it difficult to see. I ignore it, such a little thing compared to what was in front of me.

"How's she doing?" I inquire uneasily after a while, taking Seria's cold hand in mine_. Cold, but not like ice_, I realise for the first time.

Katara sighs and tucks some hair behind her ear. "She's bad, obviously, but I think she's getting better–"

There's a moan. We look down and see Seria _with her eyes open_.

"Z-Zuko?" She whispers. Katara gasps and I swallow my utter disbelief smoothly.

"I'm right here." I tell her. "How are you feeling?"

She frowns. "It… hurts."

It pains me when she says that. "I know it does. I know and I'm so sorry. But you'll feel better soon. We're going back to camp now, away from everything. I'll take care of you."

She looks at me trustingly. "OK, Zuko," she says quietly, her voice fading. "Ok... I'm… I'm really tired now."

"Yes, you rest now." I smile and kiss her on the forehead, ignoring the looks from the other passengers. Her bright blue eyes close again and I can't wait to see them again. "Everything's going to be okay."

…**Aaaaand finish! Whew! This was probably the most demanding chapter ever! :P But I'm so glad I wrote it. I really got into it half way through (I actually ended up having a dream about Seria! xD) hope you guys liked it! – Although I didn't mean for it to be so dark… o.o' Sorry it took so long but I hope you think it's worth it! :D I shall start the next chapter tonight! I know this chapter is called "The End" but there's going to be kind of epilogue after this. And of course you guys want to see the kiss as well… ;) **


	9. Spirit

SPIRIT

_Zuko's POV_

It's like history is repeating itself.

Once again, I'm sitting here in her room waiting for her to wake up. I've been next to her for four days now but I don't leave her, because this time, there's a difference to when I was waiting for her to wake up the first time: This time I love the girl in front of me.

I watch her sleep, looking for any signs of stirring. I've cleaned the blood away from her face and Katara gives her a healing session every day. She's hurt – badly – but this time I'm not worried because she's coming back. Eventually, anyway.

Aang's here most of the time. When he enters, we simply nod at each other in acknowledgement and share a comforting silence; just waiting. Aang has hardly spoken since they came on Appa and the hard lines on his face are still there. Everyone's worried about him.

Turns out that it's thanks to Appa they found us. They had begun to worry when we hadn't come back. When Appa had finally flown back with an empty saddle, they'd realised that something was wrong. They'd jumped on Appa and flew around the forest, searching for us. Aang found his glider and Sokka spotted the many footprints of the soldiers – not to mention the signs of struggle. Now, they'd known that we'd been kidnapped. It was a little longer until Katara found the tracks left behind by the wagon and they followed that on Appa. They reached us just in time.

I gritted my teeth suddenly and swore to myself never to come that close to losing her again. Never. A fierce protection had burned inside me as I'd watched her sleep. I'll keep her safe this time – I swear it – and protect her with my life.

I thought back to four days ago; to the tornado she'd created. I remember watching her rise, as if possessed, her eyes sparkling with an energy that was both terrifying and incredible. I was surprised they hadn't been glowing. How had she done that? I've only ever seen Aang bend as powerfully as she had – and that was when he was in the Avatar State.

I hadn't been able to see much of what was going on because of a bubble of air I assumed she'd made for me as protection, but I remember the wall of air and the cries of the soldiers… And at the very end with Chen. She'd stopped his breathing hadn't she? The voice when she spoke: it hadn't been hers. Not completely, it sounded as if there was something else inside of her.

My eyes widened as I contemplated the possibility of a spirit entering Seria.

Then I crinkled my eyes and almost laughed at myself for the thought. A spirit? Spirits don't possess people. And anyway, only the avatar had communication with the spirits. So it wasn't possible.

… Right?

_Seria's POV_

I had no idea where I was.

I'd opened my eyes to find myself in a strange place. I was in what looked like some sort of desert, with bronze coloured sand stretching for miles in every direction. There were some ordinary rocks dotted here and there, but for some reason they seemed a bit off. As did the sky. Confused, I bent down and picked up the sand, letting it stream through my fingers. It floated down to earth slowly, as if the laws of nature didn't apply to it at all. I straightened up, my brow furrowed, and looked around the empty landscape.

"Hello?" I called into the desert. "Is anyone there?"

I peered closer at the nearest rock and with a jolt, realised they were floating. "What on earth?" I muttered and bent closer to inspect the inches of air between the rock and ground.

"Seria."

I spun around to the unfamiliar voice and gaped at what I saw.

A shadow, thick and the colour of coal, stood in front of me. Its form was that of a muscular man, but it pulsed like a heartbeat as if it was purely made of energy. Where a face would be there was a white mask: The eyes were painted red and the mouth was a delicate black line. There were unfamiliar symbols written across each cheek and on the forehead, which carried down its body in lighter lettering against the black.

I stared as I waited for my heart to slow. It didn't move and for a second I began to doubt if it was real.

Finally, I plucked up the courage to speak. "Er… Did you just say my name?"

It just continued to look at me, unmoving. I shifted from foot to foot and shook my head, angrily telling myself to stop hallucinating and turned my back on the strange creature.

But before I could walk away, it spoke again with a voice that sounded like it could cause an avalanche.

"Seria, turn around."

I froze and, after some hesitation, cautiously obeyed. I looked at those strange painted red eyes. "Who are you?"

I jumped when it answered.

"I am known as Sho," it boomed. "I am the spirit of energy. I am the source of bending. The source of your emotions." It spoke as if reciting a legend.

My mouth fell open and I stumbled back against the floating rock behind me.It swayed as I rested my hand against it.

"You're a spirit?" I managed to choke out.

It nodded and floated closer to me. I instinctively took a step back as it reached out a dark hand and touched my forehead.

Suddenly I was filled with images as I relived the fight on the cliffside. I was above everything, as if I was one of the gulls. I couldn't feel anything, only watch. Not the wind or hear the fight below: It was as if I was a ghost. I looked down and saw Zuko and myself escape the carriage and engage with the first wave of soldiers. The angle changed and I was found myself over the other soldiers take formation in the forest, organized by Chen. They stepped out of the shadows and marched towards us, who were just celebrating our small victory.

My heart sank as they surged towards us. I knew what was coming: I saw Zuko fall off the cliff, pushed back by the soldiers, and myself running towards him. Alarmed, I noticed that Chen was following me at a quick pace, drawing his sword with a smile as he came closer and thrust it into my back. I winced in memory as I watched myself tumble to the ground.

I expected to follow Zuko as he confronted Chen, but the perspective didn't turn on them. Instead, it zoomed right into me. I was standing over my body watching myself writhe in agony. Something was peeling off of me, like a silvery light. I wanted to turn away but I couldn't, like some sick irony.

Suddenly, I was thrown into my own body and there was a cry. I became aware of feeling, of all the senses I should have. I could feel myself slip into the heavy limbs, replenishing the failing body – connecting with her. With _me_. It was like I could see through my own eyes as before, but as someone else.

And then I realised.

_Someone else was inside me_.

There was a whooshing sound and I found myself back in the desert. Sho's hand left my forehead and I swayed slightly, regrouping my thoughts. I thought back to the tornado and shook my head.

"That was you?" I lifted my eyes to meet his. "You allowed me to do all of that?"

Sho gave a single slow nod.

I put my hand to my forehead: where his had been before. It was tingling. "Why?"

"If you had died, then the Avatar wouldn't have been able to cope with being the last airbender again. He would've lost the war and it would have not only thrown the physical world out of balance, but the Spirit World as well."

I struggled to process this. "Wait, so where am I now?" My eyes widened. "Am I dead?"

"No," There was something close to amusement there. "You are in my territory."

"Your territory?" I echoed. "Do you mean that I'm in the Spirit World?"

His heard turned around as if he'd heard something. I don't think he heard me. Instead of answering, he turned back and said. "You must go now. Return to your body."

He and the landscape began to fade.

"Wait!" I shouted. "You still haven't answered my questions!"

But it was too late – Sho and his desert had disappeared.

There was a falling sensation as I was blown away suddenly by some winds. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in my room and looking straight into Zuko's eyes.

"Zuko!" I cried, struggling to sit up. "I have so much to tell you–"

But I didn't have time to finish. He kissed me, straight there and then. Everything melted away and I put my arms around his neck as I returned the kiss. I realised that I'd been _waiting _for this, for a long time. I sunk back onto my bed and ran my hands through his hair, feeling as if I was dancing on air. It felt like a fairy-tale, yet, there was such warmth to it that it had to be real.

And did it feel _good_.

We parted and for a long while, I stared at those warm amber-coloured eyes. He stared right back, a playful smile lighting up his face.

"Now I could get used to that," I murmured and he laughed and kissed me again, quickly, before straightening up. I pulled myself into a sitting position with him kneeling next to me, Sho and his desert forgotten.

As soon as I was up, he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine. He sighed. "Welcome back," he whispered. I smiled, happiness igniting my bones as I breathed him in.

"Seria!"

Zuko released me and I turned to see Aang at the door. In one leap he ran up to me and choked me with a hug.

"Hi Aang!" I laughed. "Nice to see you. You mind loosening up a little?"

I dropped the humour when I realised he was shaking. "Hey, Aang?" I asked softly. "Aang? Are you okay?"

"When I saw you on the ground – I thought you were dead." He said fiercely hugging me tighter. "I thought I'd lost one of my best friends."

A lump formed in my throat and I hugged him back. Everyone seems to forget that despite being the Avatar and having to fight the Firelord: Aang was just a kid. It was hard to see someone as young as Aang to have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Aang," I pulled apart and looked at his eyes. Damn – he looked close to tears. "Seriously, I'm alright. You don't have to worry about me–"

Zuko coughed behind us. "Seria, you got stabbed remember? Shouldn't you be lying down or something?"

Aang suddenly stepped back, frightened that he'd hurt me. I winced automatically, but then I paused and realised that I couldn't actually feel anything. I frowned in puzzlement and tested my back and chest. No pain – at all.

A smile tugged the corners of my lips up. "Sho."

"What?"

"I met a spirit," I murmured vaguely. I was examining my wrists, which seemed to be free of any traces of scars. When I looked up, I noticed the confused looks Zuko and Aang were giving me, so quickly filled them in on the details and told them about Sho and his desert.

"Damn," Zuko said afterwards.

Aang was looking at me weirdly. "So what, it doesn't hurt at all?"

"Nope," I smiled. "I'm guessing that Sho lent a hand in that."

Aang was shaking his head in disbelief. "You're lucky that spirit was watching over you. It's not common for a spirit to help an individual – especially someone who isn't the Avatar."

I nodded, silently thanking Sho a million times.

"Well, I guess you're okay to come outside and see the rest of the group then?" Zuko teased.

"Yes."

The smile slid off his face and he looked at me. "I was joking."

"I know."

He continued to stare. "You sure you're alright? You're not just being stubborn?"

"I'm fine," I said firmly. "And I'm not stubborn." I added as he helped me up, though there wasn't any need to. He was just being a gentlemen.

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "You're more stubborn than a mule, Seria."

"_Shut up_." I growled. Well, almost a gentlemen.

Aang laughed at us and patted me on the shoulder. "Come on, let it go. He means well." I glared at Zuko as he looked innocently back. Aang continued, "Besides we've got a surprise for you."

Then Zuko smiled suddenly, and my heart gave a little kick, as I remembered the kiss we'd shared moments ago. I wondered if he was thinking about the same thing.

Aang shook his head at us. I came to my senses and painfully dragged my eyes away from Zuko. "Ok, but I don't need any help with walking. My legs aren't broken."

As I walked out I heard Zuko whisper to Aang, "So stubborn." There was some smothered laughter as I stalked out of the room. But when I was out of earshot, I let out a low chuckle, happy to be alive and surrounded by people I loved.

With Aang and Zuko following behind me, I walked up the stairs to the main 'hang out' area where everyone was either bending or – for Sokka – cleaning swords. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw me and I waved shyly at them, feeling a little out of depth. The Duke was the only one who waved back.

Katara was the first to react and stood right up. "Seria! What are you doing up?" She strode forward, shooting accusing looks at Zuko and Aang as she advanced. "Come on, let's get you back to bed. You shouldn't even be standing!"

I sidestepped her hands. "Hang on a second, Katara. I'm healed."

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "What do you mean you're _healed_? You were in a critical condition for four days!"

"But–"

"No, you're going to bed."

She was treating me like a _child_. I dodged her again and spoke more fiercely. "Katara, just _look_."

Something in my voice made her stop trying to shove me back to my room. I walked around the corner out of everyone else's view, Katara following. When alone, I turned my back on Katara and pulled my shirt up and unwound the stained bandages that covered my torso. There was silence as Katara stared at my back. I flinched as her freezing hands touched the skin and I pulled my top back down.

She stared at me. "I don't understand. There should be an open wound still there but… There's nothing. How…?"

"I'll tell you everything in front of everyone," I promised. I didn't want end up repeating myself ten times.

Katara smiled suddenly. "Not yet! We have to show you something."

She was gone before I could say anything else. I threw my bandages to the floor, no longer needing them, and followed her.

"First things first," Katara began. "Well, your clothes aren't exactly… in the best condition."

I stared down at my ripped and blood stained clothes. Colour rushed to my cheeks as I started fiddling with the frayed bottom of my shirt. Yeah, no argument there.

"So we made you some new ones!" Toph said in her loud voice which carried across the plaza. She was lounging on what looked like it used to be a part of the ceiling. She waved some material around in her fists before Katara snatched them up so I could see them properly.

There was a pair of dark brown trousers, loose fitting but tight at the waist that had a length of cord for adjusting. Next to it was a golden coloured top, with short sleeves and a slight 'V' shaped neckline. Simple and easy to fight in.

"They're perfect!" I said.

"She says that _we_ made the clothes," Haru says coming over to stand by Katara. "But Katara's the one who actually made them."

She blushed. "Well, Zuko helped me with the sizes."

I arched my eyebrow at Zuko who turned a shade of red. Everyone laughs.

I walk up to Katara and give her a hug. "Thanks," I whisper into her ear, really meaning it. "For everything you've done for me. I've never known someone to show such compassion for others." She hugs me back tightly.

As I draw away, she whispers something in my ear.

"Zuko seems a lot happier, don't you think?" I hear the tease in her voice and my face flushes as she winks at me.

There's a tap on my shoulder and I turn around. Aang is standing with something held behind his back. It looks like a staff. No… actually it looks more like…

_Wait a second–_

"Is that a…?" I begin, but find I can't finish it.

"Your glider." Aang grins, his eyes glittering as he hands me the staff. _My glider_.

It's slightly heavier than Aang's one and I rest it on the ground. I'm stunned as I caress the smooth, dark wood unable to do anything else. I close my eyes and bend the air around the wings that are resting inside the wood inside the wood, testing it.

"You open it like this–"

"Actually," I say snapping my eyes open and smiling at Aang. "I think I've got it."

I force air into the cracks and use it to hook and pull the wings out. They expand quickly and almost whack Aang on the head as they are released. They're a blood red colour and look almost like dragon wings. The material is stretched over a frame so they are in a rough triangle shape, with a sharp point at the top which broadens at the bottom. At the very bottom there's a short fin, for stability I'm guessing. I continue to stare at it.

"It's beautiful," I finally manage to whisper. Then remembering where I am, I clear my throat. "Where did you buy this? I swear there aren't any towns for miles–"

"Actually, Teo _made_ it," said The Duke punching an embarrassed Teo lightly in the arm.

"Really?" I ask surprised at the hidden skill this guy had.

"Well yeah," he blushes and fiddles with the lever on his wheelchair. "We got the wood five days ago and the material was left over from–"

"It's beautiful," I say. "I've never received such an amazing gift. Thank you."

He turns a brighter shade of red, which amuses Haru to no end. Dammit, I'm close to tears. These people who've I've only known for a week, have shown me the most kindness I have ever known in my life.

I smiled at Teo. "I might as well try it out, right?"

He grinned and gave a small nod. Needing no further encouragement, I ran to the edge and leaped out into the air as far as I could. I free-falled for a few solid seconds, with the wind stinging my eyes and my hair thrashing around playfully behind me, before I brought the wings out. Then I was flying, the air holding me up. A laugh found its way from my throat and I caught the air with my lungs in huge gulps. I twisted through the sky, gliding on the air currents. It was even better than I'd imagined.

I was simply free.

At long last.

_Two days later…_

The patter of voices was cut off as I turned a corner of the building. I tightened the red sash around my waist that I'd placed to stop my new shirt flapping in flight as I went, feeling a sudden urge to be on my own to think. It was after lunch and while everyone was clearing away their bowls, I'd walked steadily away as if in a trance to find myself involuntarily drawn to the exact spot where I'd been so close to jumping. I looked around and gave a shudder in remembrance but sat down anyway, staring at the night sky.

Zuko had been gone for a while now with Sokka on this 'hunting trip' of theirs. Strange, Zuko really doesn't seem like the kind of guy Sokka would take with him. Not to mention the short notice. Hunting wouldn't take this long, right?

There's some laughter from what sounds like Toph. I should train or help them clear away the plates. Something useful. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. So I just sit there, thinking about my family. About Chen and the soldiers. About getting stabbed.

I feel a knot in my stomach, sudden and sharp, and close my eyes. I breathe out slowly, trying to dispel the pain. Then my thoughts turned to my friends. Airbending with Aang. Flying on my glider. Meeting Sho.

And kissing Zuko.

Especially kissing Zuko.

Then suddenly the pain isn't so bad anymore.

"Hello there."

The voice was so close behind me and such a shock that I literally jumped about six feet in the air, giving a little shout as I did. I'd been so wrapped up in my own thoughts; I hadn't heard anyone come towards me. As I came back to the earth, I spun round to find Zuko laughing his ass off. I guess there's one drawback to being an airbender; you lose some subtlety when startled.

"Dammit, Zuko!" I yelled giving him a shove, irked that he'd disappeared and reappeared so unexpectedly. "Don't do that! You scared the life out of me."

He wiped tears from his eyes and grinned at me, saying nothing.

I narrowed my eyes at him, refusing to let his smile dispel my anger. "Glad, I amuse you."

I expected banter, a retort from him or something of the sort but he surprised me. My mouth went into a huge 'O' as he pulled me towards him in one quick fluid movement and wrapped his arms around me. Forgetting all about my grudge, I rested my head on his chest and he lay his atop of mine, his breathing ruffling my hair slightly.

"Missed you," he said warmly.

I smiled at that. "So, where did you really go? I know you didn't really go hunting."

He laughed. "No, we went to a Firenation Prison. The Boiling Rock–" Zuko stopped as he felt me stiffen. "What?"

"That's the prison they were moving me to. Chen and the soldiers were moving me there when you found me," I whispered.

He was silent, but held me tighter and kissed the top of my head. I relaxed again and wrapped my hands further around him sighing, letting the fear slip out of me in that one breath. Words were overrated sometimes.

"I saw Mai at the prison," Zuko said after a while. There was a hint of regret in his voice.

I bit my lip. I knew who Mai was. Zuko had told me and confessed how he felt bad breaking up with her the way he did.

"And?" I pressed.

I heard him sigh. "And I told her that I did it for her own protection. That it was better for everyone this way." There was a pause. "And I told her about you and how much you meant to me."

"Oh," I didn't know what to say. "How did she take it?"

"Quite well actually," he said. "She said that she just hoped I was happy. But who knows what she's hiding under that emotionless mask." He sighed, before carrying on more quietly. "She saved us though. When we were in danger she stopped it. So, I guess she doesn't hate me."

"So, it's given you some closure?"

"Definitely," he affirmed.

"Good."

We stared at each other for a while before there was an awkward cough from Zuko, and he released me.

"Oh yeah," he began to bluster and I felt a smile creep up on me. "We found Sokka and Katara's dad, as well as Sokka's girlfriend and some other guy who helped us escape from the prison. You know, the one we'd been to? You might want to come and meet them–"

I shushed him and he stops talking. "They can wait," I smile.

Suddenly, any discomfort leaves and his shoulders relax as he chuckles. He cups his rough hands around my chin and tips my face to look at him. I see the love in his eyes – for _me _– and I want to jump up and down in happiness. Instead, I kiss him and he kisses me back – and I couldn't have asked for anything more in the world.

Again, the sensation of warmth and weightlessness filled me and I thought back to when we were in the forest. The joy was similar to what I felt now: We were together. We were two so different, yet so close.

We were Fire and Air.

Together.

_**Woohoo! Finished! :D Sorry this took so long – I am ashamed… Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and for following this story! It's been so much fun to write and I might carry on with this character – I'm not sure yet… Sorry about cheesiness xD but I'm going to go back over the chapters and rewrite a couple. Anyways thanks guys for all the support! Please, please, please remember to review – it would really make my day :)**_


	10. Author Notice

**Hi guys! It's been **_**ages**_** but guess what? I've just published the first chapter of the sequel to "Fire and Air: Beginnings". I had to change the name slightly as I still wanted it to be called Fire and Air but the sequel is "Fire and Air: Pathways". Hopefully there's still a few of you out there who want to go back to Seria/Zuko… Anyway, I hope you guys like it! **

**I apologise profusely to everyone as it's been so long but if there are any of you left who are interested then go on my profile to check out the sequel and tell me what you think!**

**Happy reading guys!**

**~Zozeebobs**


End file.
